The Feeling is Mutual (or Maybe Not)
by mevansss
Summary: A collection of 100 one shots, that contains 100 different prompts. Prompt 1: Love (Scorpius/Lily)
1. introduction

All right, everybody listen up. I've decided to start one of those "100 one-shots" fan fictions that many people do, _**and don't finish.**_ When they don't finish them it really bugs me too, because of the fact that it's left at 50 one shots and it's supposed to be a hundred of them. So, since I'll be here for many years to come, I have vowed to myself to write this. Without further wait time, I present to you, my prompts. If you have any suggestions and or requests for where the prompts are placed and wanted one pushed earlier, I'd be glad to switch it for you.

Also, these are all going to be primarily Scorily, with a few other HP pairings thrown in! Feel free to make a request! (Actually, please make a request)

1\. Introduction

2\. Love

3\. Addiction

4\. Rivalry

5\. Unbreakable

6\. Making History

7\. Eternity

8\. Gateway

9\. Death

10\. Opportunities  
11\. Falling Apart

12\. Dead Wrong

13\. Running Away

14\. Judgment

15\. Seeking Solace

16\. Excuses

17\. Vengeance

18\. Complicated

19\. Tears

20\. My Inspiration

21\. Never Again

22\. Online

23\. Failure

24\. Rebirth

25\. Breaking Away

26\. Forever and a day

27\. Lost and Found

28\. Light

29\. Dark

30\. Broken

31\. Colors

32\. Exploration

33\. Seeing Red

34\. Shades of Grey

35\. Forgotten

36\. Dreamer

37\. Mist

38\. Burning

39\. Out of Time

40\. Knowing How

41\. Fork in the road

42\. Start

43\. Nature's Fury

44\. At Peace

45\. Heart Song

46\. Reflection

47\. Perfection

48\. Everyday Magic

49\. Umbrella

50\. Party

51\. Troubling Thoughts

52\. Stirring of the Wind

53\. Future

54\. Health and Healing

55\. Separation

56\. Everything For You

57\. Slow Down

58\. Heartfelt Apology

59\. Challenged

60\. Exhaustion

61\. Accuracy

62\. Irregular Orbit

63\. Cold Embrace

64\. Frost

65\. A Moment in Time

66\. Dangerous Territory

67\. Boundaries

68\. Unsettling Revelations

69\. Shattered

70\. Bitter Silence

71\. The True You

72\. Pretense

73\. Patience

74\. Midnight

75\. Shadows

76\. Summer Haze

77\. Memories

78\. Changes in the Weather

79\. Illogical

80\. Only Human

81\. A Place to Belong

82\. Advantage

83\. Breakfast

84\. Echoes

85\. Falling

86\. Picking up the Pieces

87\. Gunshot

88\. Possession

89\. Twilight

90\. Nowhere and Nothing

91\. Answers

92\. Innocence

93\. Simplicity

94\. Reality

95\. Acceptance

96\. Lesson

97\. Enthusiasm

98\. Game

99\. Friendship

100\. Endings

101\. Authors' Closing Speech Thing

Ok, I'm going to stop talking and give you the first chapter now.


	2. Love

Prompt 1: Love

Pairing: Scorpius/Lily

Word Count: 164

Date: October 8th, 2015

Love. L O V E. A four-letter word, and it definitely wasn't Lily's favorite. It was a word that had so many meanings, and yet the English language had decided that it only needed one word, so the mushed it all together. It really was inconvenient.

When her mother said, "I love you, Lily" when she was getting on the train, it was obvious it was motherly love. It was the type of love you get from family members, and it means "I don't know how I'd live without you, but we aren't in love since we're related", and she got some of that from close family friends as well.

When Lysander had said, "I love you, Lou" to her, she knew that it, first of all, wasn't love for her, and second of all, was the "I want to marry you and live out our lives together" type of love.

Now, when Scorpius had said it, she had absolutely no fucking idea what to think. This kid was her brothers' best friend, and realistically, hers as well. He was considered family. He stayed at the house for most of the summer. Hell, he'd even slept with her before, but actually slept, she didn't _sleep_ with him.

So when they were sitting and doing homework in the common room late one night, and he just let that bloody stupid word out of his mouth, she wasn't sure if it was "marriage" love, "family" love, "I wanna fuck you" love, or he'd just lost his marbles.

Needless to say, she hoped it was the first one.


End file.
